By the Light of the Bloody Moon
by Fallen Angel34
Summary: Two Devil hunters meet under the light of a blood moon, after dmc's events maybe 4 years past


The Blood moon, it always wanes when a great darkness descends upon everything, This had happened nearly 4 years ago.  
  
When the Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, slew the Great Mundus.  
  
Dante..Owner of the weapons of two great Demons, Alastor a sword having the power of Lighting, ifrit the Hell gantlets ,channeling the flames of hell into these gantlets, each made in the image of a Dragon. This Dragon demon scribes have been obsessing over.. Why a Dragon?. Of All things? Why not the Fallen angel?  
  
This story will try to Explain that. ...In Devil Never Cry 4 years later.after the "Death" Of Mundus, after a long overly evolved assignment.  
  
Dante slumped into the chair sighing, Trish made him redecorate e a bit. That werid one eyed girly picture with the stars over her tits was changed. Into another dart board, that amulet, Dante & Virgil was again on the table next to his mother's picture. And one of Him and Trish hugging,  
  
The damned phone rang again!  
  
Dante sighed then looked at Trish tiredly. "Pick it up.Or are you too tired?, Not enough demon? For all nighter?" she smirked evilly flicking back her blonde hair over one shoulder. ".." Dante growled softly and picked up the phone "Devil Never cry, How may we help you?" Dante implied the sight edge of annoyance ringing in his voice  
  
"Look Outside" in a whisper a weird voice said thru the phone  
  
violet eyes shine out from the darkness. As Dante stood up and walked forward out of Devil Never Cry.  
  
Screaming chains spread out they were each tipped with a pair of claws snapping at him as they all flew out. One took a chunk out of his cheek as he rolled to the side some ripped chunks of cement out the rest after he stood up again they all went toward him.  
  
He roared as the chains broke into pieces fangs shone from his open mouth, last time he didn't bring a weapon with him.  
  
"Good job.., If you didn't do any thing against That ..I merely could of Killed Mundus hm?" the voice said as the violet eyed figure walked closer. Stepping into the dim lamplight.  
  
Violet hair fell covering his eyes and to his shoulders. Pale skin, slightly pointed ears. He was surprisingly slim. A flowing Trenchcoat covered his body the collar kept up four long claws extended from the overly long sleeves of the trench coat, a fifth dropped down a bit shorter than the rest. The rest of the trenchcoat covered his legs and such.  
  
"Nice to meet you Dante.Guess my name?. I'll give you..hmmm lets see 2 guesses?" he smirked his lips were a painted black he had fangs thou  
  
"...I cant think of anything" Dante growled out.who WAS this guy?..He looked..really weird  
  
"It starts with a Z and ends with an L?" he smirked softly as Dante's eyes winded "Zulik..Gods.How can you be him!?" Dante stepped back "..Tch, Easily. Two Half Demon hunters meet under the light of a Blood moon, How often does THAT happen?"  
  
a surge of Darkness erupted into their senses, as both spun around. Seeing a figure stand their, a gigantic black blade at his side. It looked like the same blade Vergil used..Nelo Angelo..  
  
"Vergil?" Dante stepped forward, hopeful ".." the thing stepped forward again. A black cloak covered every part of him, up to his nose white hair, the same color as Dante's covered all of his face, two red eyes shown out "Da...nte?..." it said  
  
".It cant be.." Dante blinked, and started to walk to him ".Stay back!" Vergil yelled out his eyes flaring crimson, Dante hesistated  
  
"...Mundus.is slowly.re taking control of me..Dante..Don't come near." he turned and faded back away into the shadows "....No." Dante growled then screamed it  
  
"Meeting the Bag guy in the frist act.how cliché" Zulik smirked looking back at Dante "..find me if you decide to help" Zulik leaped up grabbing the edge of a building then swinging himself up and back onto the building, as he vaulted into the distance. 


End file.
